


Kohona's Tree

by gingerbridge



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbridge/pseuds/gingerbridge
Summary: For many years, Shikamaru and Sakura visit the same tree for different reasons. And after all this time, the tree is real tired of waiting for them to get together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Kohona's Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a fic and what better timing than ShikaSaku week 2020. I do hope you enjoy, thanks!

There’s a well-hidden tree in Konoha that belongs to many. Hashirama claimed it as his own as he learned his Mokuton under its branches, named the village while hanging from the limbs, and married Mito under its bloom. Kushina called it her own as she mediated in the shade talking to Kurama, asked out Minato under falling leaves, and told him about her pregnancy under the new bloom. It was here where Kakashi met Pakkun, Itachi met Shushi, Tsunade gave Nawaki their grandfather’s necklace, and many other wonderful things happened. 

It was under this tree that Shikamaru hid from the harsh rays of the sun when there were no clouds to watch. On days too cloudy to tell where one cloud started and another one ended, naps were taken among the roots that would shift to make the coziest bed. When school was too troublesome, he would drag a shogi board to the tree to replay his latest loss against his dad. Rarely, the branches saw bags of chips shared with Choji or the heard the rumors spread by Ino. For the tree was Shikamaru’s solitude from the world. 

Then Kohona crushed happened, and Shikamaru dressed in his Chunin vest was relieved to see his tree still standing and the tree was glad to see Shikamaru still lazy. Soon the tree watched the laziness turn into determination. No longer was the shade used to laze in, but instead it was used to it to practice his shadow techniques. Each day after a failed mission, Shikamaru vowed to himself and to the tree to never let his friends get hurt again because of his failures. The tree impressed with his resolve decided to bless Shikamaru with a gift. Shadows reached out to touch him and deer migrated closer to his home but Shikamaru never really noticed. Not until after avenging Asuma’s death. While Shikamaru was trying to determine what his king was, deer began to herd around his him and started to laze with him. For the next few years, Shikamaru could be found training under his tree with deer lazing in the shade. 

But that tree did not only belong to Shikamaru. 

When Sakura was little, she loved exploring Kohona. She would wander from site to site, taking in the noise and the images. Always curious of the relationships between people, wishing for friendship. The central park seemed like a very good place to make friends, but all Sakura found was bullies and the branches of a tree to hide. The limbs and leaves always seemed to move to shield her from torment. The tree watched as resentment for her forehead grew to confidence from a friendship that started with a ribbon. Her tears watered the branches when that friendship ended, and she began to regret her choices. 

Branches hugged Sakura as she cried, feeling abandoned by her team. She cursed her weakness that lead to her inability to keep up with her teammates. She vowed to herself and her tree that see would no longer stare at their backs but would walk side by side with them. The tree sympathized with Sakura knowing full well that Naruto and Sasuke were blessed by their clan genes and even by the Sage himself. The tree saw a huge heart in Sakura, a desire to protect love ones, and the potent to do anything with a little encouragement. Twigs decorated with leaves gently wiped away Sakura’s tears and patted her on the head giving out a blessing. Sakura too engrossed in her sobs didn’t notice the tree touches nor the plant sprouting next to her hand. Sakura didn’t notice her blessing for the next month, not until she didn’t notice a boulder sent at her by her sensei. Too late to dodge, Sakura closed her eyes and prayed. When she opened her eyes, a tree was rooted in front of her with a large boulder ingrained within the trunk.

For the next few years, animals hidden within her tree were healed as Sakura practiced her skills. Her tree even sported new limbs as the Mokuton was practiced. Even as Sakura become busy as the Tsunade’s apprentice, when she needed to hide from the world, she could be found within the branches of her tree.   
The fourth ninja war happened, the world almost ended and during that time a tree wept. Branches drooped and leaves fell. There was no shadow user needing a place to nap or a pink hair medic needing a place to hide. What use is a leaf if no shade is needed? Why does a limb need to be strong if no one hangs from it? How can a magical tree survive in a world full despair? 

Well, punching a Goddess does cause ripples. Hope can blossom again, and the tree was full of that hope. Branches restraighten and flowers started to bud on the twigs. It was time to welcome Konoha Shinobi home again. 

Troublesome. That was what Shikamaru thought of the war. When he could get away from the mounting work, Shikamaru would retreat to the shade of his tree. There nobody would bother him. Strategies and planning could wait. He didn’t need to fill the holes left by too many great shinobi gone too soon. He could escape and forget about the world.

Sakura had punched a goddess, yet her work was never finished. The hospital was overflowing and Tsunade left in search of closure leaving Sakura in charge. Shinobi and civilians were coming in every day to heal from the war. When the rare break did occur, Sakura rushed to her tree. Hidden in the branches, she tried to heal from the war. 

The tree sighed. Years ago, it blessed two big hearted shinobi. To one it gave shadows and deer, to the other the Mokuton. Both were given to protect those they love. But there was another blessing that the tree gave. Those who dedicate themselves to love ones, also deserve love. And those two were as clueless as Minato and Kushina. For years, Shikamaru napped in its shadows while Sakura squirreled away in the branches. And now they both hid from the world. They needed someone to help navigate the new world. And these two were a matched made in a tree, for acorn’s sake! And the tree would not let a blessing wither away! The tree thought a little shake up was needed. Shikamaru was abruptly awoken when the tree he was napping in started to rumble. His confusion grew when Sakura fell out of the branches and into his lap. 

“Ompf, looks like I fallen for you,” Sakura eyes widen when she realized what had come out of her mouth. She hastened to add, “No! I meant on, on you. I’ve fallen on you!”

“Is that’s what all the women say when they fall out of trees?” Shikamaru smugly asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

“No! I was just hiding from work when the tree shook and I fell,” Sakura mumbled, her face turning beet red. “It’s been crazy since the war.”

Shikamaru nodded in agreement “It is a nice place to relax. Do you come here often?”

“I’ve been hiding in the branches since I was little,” Sakura admitted as she leaned herself against the trunk of the tree, “You?”

“Strange, I’ve been coming here to nap in the shade since I could remember. I’ve never seen you here before.” Shikamaru questioned, an eyebrow raised.

“Ditto” Sakura hummed. Over the next couple hours, they trade stories and theories involving their tree. They talked about random things and laughed about Naruto’s antics. Soon one of their stomachs rumbled with hungry and they left their tree to grab dinner. 

After their departure, for the first time in 15 odd years, cherry blossoms decorated the tree.


End file.
